


Twin Belly

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Cruelty, Digestion, F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Abusive punk girl bullies her submissive gf into letting her eat her twin sister.





	Twin Belly

Standing at eight feet tall, with a punkish dyed mohawk and a face full of piercings, Alexis was quite the sight to behold. She was pretty overwhelming for the other senses too, particularly smell. She had a persistent body odor, which followed her around wherever she went. Her BO emanated most strongly from the clusters of oily body hair around her crotch and armpits. She also had yellow, crooked, and unwashed teeth, which explained her stale breath. She wasn't just tall but broad as well, both muscular and chubby, with a study but round musclegut jutting from her midsection.

The idea of "opposites attract" was definitely true for Alexis's girlfriend Melissa. While Alexis was a giant, hulking brute of a woman, Melissa was rather short, even compared to her partner's exceptional height. She was shy and nervous too, in contrast to Alexis's boisterous attitude and shameless grossness.

Needless to say it wasn't difficult for Alexis to make Melissa do whatever she wanted. It wasn't like Melissa didn't enjoy it either. She liked it when her girlfriend bossed her around, though sometimes she could take things a bit too far.

Melissa, as it turned out, had an identical twin sister. The moment that Alexis heard of her existence, she insisted that she visit.

Melissa's sister Tabby was just as she as she was, only Melissa was pretty sure that she wouldn't take as kindly to Alexis's smell as she herself did. Still, she wasn't going to refuse such a direct command from her girlfriend, so she rang up Tabby and invited her to her and Alexis's mutual dorm to arrive as soon as possible.

Melissa wasn't sure exactly what Alexis had in mind for her sister, but she imagined it was a bit more than just "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Alexis didn't want to just idle away between now and when Tabby arrived. So, to pass the time, she grabbed Melissa and shoved her head-first into one of her reeking pits, forcing her to huff the warm musk that radiated from underneath. Melissa was willing to do just about anything to please her girlfriend, but what Alexis was planning to ask of her would test the limits of that loyalty. 

Several hours later, Tabby knocked on the door. 

"Hey sis, how have you been?" she said, greeting the identical twin who she hadn't seen much since she left for college.

"This must be Alexis," she said, looking up at the hulking woman who overshadowed her. She didn't want to offend her sister, but she found her nose wrinkling involuntarily at Alexis's stench. Regardless she extended a hand to Alexis to greet her. 

"I've heard...so many good things about you," she said. 

"Mmm...Melissa, can you come over here for a second?" Alexis said, yanking the girl into the adjacent room so they could get some privacy.

"Oh...alright," Tabby said. She felt a bit awkward, but admittedly it was pretty nice not to have the stinking girl in the same room as her anymore.

"What is it?" Melissa asked.

"I'd like you to do a favor for me," she said with a smile. Alexis's "favors" were almost always depraved. As much as Melissa liked pleasing her girlfriend, some of the things she could ask for were a little...extreme. If only she knew what Alexis had in store.

"I want to eat her," Alexis finally said, bluntly. 

"W-what do you mean?"

"Devour her. Swallow her whole then digest her. 

Melissa's eyes widened. "W-why do you want to do that?"

"Because it would be hot. Don't you love me, Melissa? Didn't you said you'd do anything for me?" Truthfully, Alexis had another reason for wanting to eat Tabby. She had long desired to devour Melissa herself, but doing so would mean permanently digesting her lovely, loyal, submissive girlfriend, and that was not a sacrifice she was willing to make. Since Tabby was identical, and not nearly as malleable as her sister, in Alexis's cruel mind she was the next best thing.

"I-I guess."

"You guess?" she said indignantly. "It's either yes or no."

"Y-yes! I'll l-let you do it!"

"That's my girl," Alexis said, her mouth curling into a cruel smile, her stomach growling in eager anticipation of the prey that would fill it. 

Melissa left their private chat with some pretty extreme trepidation. 

"You two were in there for a while," Tabby said with a smile as they emerged. "I was worried you two forgot about me or something."

"Heh, you don't have to worry about that," Alexis sneered. "In fact, you were pretty much all we talked about. Me and her came to a little agreement about you."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Tabby asked. 

"It would take too much time to explain," Alexis said cruelly. "It'd be better if I just showed you."

And show her she did. Alexis lifted the poor girl over her head in her muscular arms. With how tall Alexis was, Tabby was heaved quite a distance upwards, before she was slowly lowered down towards the punkish girl's open, salivating maw. 

"W-what's happening?" Tabby said in a panic, looking towards Melissa, hoping that her sister could tell her what was going on. 

"I-I'm sorry sis," Melissa said. 

"What's happening is your sister chose me over you," Alexis clarified, as Tabby was now only a few inches away from her maw. Tabby could smell Alexis's reeking breath as it penetrated her nostrils, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the feeling of betrayal she felt, or the knowledge that she was about to end up in this cruel girl's stomach. She fought as best she could, but like her sister, Tabby wasn't much of a fighter, and no matter how much she squirmed she couldn't break the larger girl's grasp nor cause her to budge even a single centimeter. 

Finally she was pushed back Alexis's lips, entering her hot, wet, and smelly mouth. From there, Alexis continued to push, forcing her down her throat as she squirmed and screamed uselessly. Most of her cries were addressed towards her sister, begging her to please help. There was nothing Melissa could do though. She had already made her choice. Though her every cry made her wince in pain, she knew that her girlfriend would not allow her to leave until this was all over.

Alexis meanwhile savored her victim's every squirm and scream, as her throat bulged with the fleshy outline of her wriggling form. Alexis's esophagus worked to force her down further, towards her acidic stomach where she would be processed into sludge. 

And with a final gulp, she was sent into that bubbling cauldron, which smelled just as foul and acrid as Alexis's maw. Melissa could watch her sister's struggles from the outside, as her limbs and even her screaming face could be seen bulging through the taut flesh of her girlfriend's musclegut. There was nothing she could do to rescue her now, even if she wanted to. She could do nothing but watch as Alexis's terribly efficient gut worked her twin sister to a pulp. It was easy to imagine Melissa suffering the same fate because they were identical, but Melissa hadn't obeyed Alexis's orders because she was afraid she would end up on the wrong side of her maw instead. She had done so because she wanted to...no, because Alexis had wanted to, and that was reason enough for her. At this point there was no going back, and she would embrace her girlfriend's every cruel, morally depraved demand. 

All the while Alexis belched shamelessly, the reverberating blasts from her gut just barely loud enough to drown out her victim's screams. Several minutes passed, and Melissa could not take her eyes off of Alexis's squirming gut, as Tabby's screaming softened and her struggling slowly subsided, until finally her girlfriend's gut was still.

"You did a great job," she said, caressing her own stomach. "I honestly wasn't sure if you would go through with this...but I'm so, so glad that you did."

"T-thank you," Melissa said. Her girlfriend's approval helped to soften the trauma slightly, though nothing could cover the feeling deep in her chest which told her that she had crossed a line she could never come back from. 

"Looks like she's almost gone. Huh, pathetic. I really thought she'd last longer than that." Indeed, Tabby's struggles had subsided, and Alexis's gut was now softer to the touch. What was left of Tabby's body could be easily squished and broken apart by a prod from Alexis's curious finger.

"Do you know why I did this?" Alexis asked. 

Melissa simply shook her head. 

"This was a test. Because if I can make you do something as fucked up as this, I can make you do anything. And now that I know you'll do whatever I say...this was just the beginning.


End file.
